Maldito, Malfoy
by IriaCruz
Summary: Harry Potter más Draco Malfoy más Armario de escobas igual a ?


Disclaimer: Harry Potter no es mío.

Este fic participa en el Reto Pervertido del foro Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus

La culpa la tenía Malfoy por ser un bocazas, de no serlo no habría pasado nada de nada. Pero claro, es que ese dichoso rubio siempre tenía que estar jodiendo y nunca mejor dicho…

Al principio todo era normal, Harry se encontraba caminando por un pasillo mientras pensaba en cómo narices haría para invitar a Cho Chang al baile de Navidad, ya que esta se pasaba el día acompañada por sus chillonas amigas y él, desde luego, no pensaba pedírselo con todas esas cotorras como espectadoras.

-Vaya, pero mira a quien tenemos aquí…-Harry reconocería esa forma de arrastrar las palabras en cualquier parte, con fastidio se giró, encontrándose con su peor enemigo (Después de quien-tú-ya-sabes, claro está).

Draco Malfoy lo observaba con una sonrisa maliciosa, Harry no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que, para su disgusto, Malfoy había pegado un estirón y si antes ya era más alto que él, ni se hable de ahora. Llevaba el pelo rubio algo despeinado y sus ojos plateados brillaban como siempre lo hacían cuando iba a hacer una de las suyas (no es que Harry se fijase en sus ojos o en cómo le brillaban, para nada…)

-¿Qué quieres, Malfoy? –le preguntó Harry con cansancio.

-No pareces estar de muy buen humor. –reflexionó Draco, llevándose una mano a la barbilla de forma pensativa. -¿Acaso estás así porque Chang te rechazó? –preguntó con falsa preocupación.

Harry apretó los puños, no estaba teniendo un buen día y que el idiota de Malfoy le recordara sus intentos fallidos con Cho no ayudaba.

-Cállate, Malfoy. –le espetó furioso, Draco sonrió de lado y Harry supo al instante que iba a hacer de todo menos callarse, sabía que cuando sonreía así, era porque sabía exactamente qué iba a hacer y cómo lo iba a hacer (No es como si se hubiese fijado alguna o muchas veces en su manera de sonreír, como si no tuviera cosas mejores que hacer…)

-¿O sino qué, Potter? No eres capaz de conseguirte una novia ¿y vas a hacer que me calle? –inquirió con burla, Harry avanzó hacia él, dispuesto a callarlo de un puñetazo, no solía cabrearse tan rápido pero recordemos que no estaba teniendo un buen día.

Draco retrocedió, era una serpiente al fin y al cabo y no quería acabar con el puño de Potter estampado en su preciosa cara. Se apoyó contra la pared, la cual resultó no ser realmente una pared sino una puerta.

Al apoyarse se abrió y Draco, que estaba completamente apoyado en ella, se cayó hacia atrás.

Harry fue detrás de él, más que nada por acto reflejo (no porque le importase a dónde fuera parar el rubio o que se desnucase contra el suelo al caer, que va…)

Todo estaba a oscuras, Harry oyó un quejido seguido de una maldición dirigida hacia su persona y rodó los ojos. Sí, Malfoy estaba bien.

-Estúpido, Potty. –decía Draco, incorporándose y sobándose el trasero, sobre el cual había caído.

-No es mi culpa que seas un torpe, Malfoy. –dijo Harry, Draco dio un salto, sorprendido de oír su voz, como si no hubiese esperado que lo siguiera hasta aquel sitio.

Harry se fijó en lo que los rodeaba y no tardó mucho en darse cuenta de que estaban en un armario de escobas, más que nada por lo estrecho del lugar y las numerosas escobas que había.

-Abre la puerta y vámonos, Potter. –ordenó Draco con voz altiva, Harry rodó nuevamente los ojos y luego pareció confundido. ¿Cuándo se había cerrado la puerta?

-¿Por qué no la abres tú, Malfoy? -desde luego, era una discusión muy infantil, Harry lo sabía, Malfoy lo sabía, las escobas lo sabían... ¿Pero a quién narices le importa? ¿Acaso no eran todas sus discusiones terriblemente ridículas? ¿Eh?

-Porque ya que ninguna chica te hace caso, al menos tienes el consuelo de saber abrir puertas. -Harry bufó, pero decidió no comentarlo y salir de allí de una vez por todas. Peor la puerta no se abría. -Me equivocaba, ni para abrir puertas sirves. -se corrigió Draco.

-¡Cállate! -le ordenó Harry.

-No me extraña que Chang pase de ti, eres un bueno para nada- siguió Draco criticándolo.

-¡Estás pesadito con Cho! ¿¡Eh!? -explotó Harry, harto del rubio - ¡¿Qué coño te importa si Cho o alguna otra chica me hace caso?!

-¿A mí? No me importa, para nada. Simplemente me preocupa y me perturba la idea de mini-Potters correteando por ahí desnudos. -contestó Draco encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Por qué supones que mis hijos correrán desnudos por ahí? -preguntó Harry con confusión.

-Porque serán hijos tuyos, Potter. -contestó Draco como si eso lo explicara todo-

-¡Yo no corro desnudo por ahí! -protestó Harry, sin darse cuenta de que él y Draco iban acercándose cada vez más.

-Porque te da vergüenza tu esquelético y escuálido cuerpo. Y casi no tienes culo. -rezongó Draco, enfureciendo a Harry.

Espera, ¿desde cuándo Malfoy se fijaba en si tenía o no culo? Bah, eso no tenía importancia. Lo importante era demostrarle que se equivocaba.

Empezó a desabrocharse la camisa del uniforme.

-¿Qué mierda haces, Potter? -preguntó un sorprendido y anonadado Draco, viendo como Harry tiraba la camisa al suelo y empezaba a quitarse los pantalones.

-Demostrarte que no soy esquelético ni escuálido. -gruñó Harry dejando sus pantalones junto a su camisa.

-¡Alto ahí! -chilló Draco al ver que comenzaba a quitarse los calzoncillos. - ¡No quiero verte desnudo, Potter! ¡No quiero traumatizarme de por vida!

-No seas exagerado. -dijo Harry, pero no se quitó los calzoncillos.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, uno empezando a darse cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer y otro en shock.

Draco no pudo evitar sonrojarse viendo a Harry, que solo llevaba la ropa interior y la corbata. Efectivamente, Draco se había equivocado, Harry ya no era el chico escuálido que recordaba de años anteriores y tenía músculos gracias al Quiddich. Su mirada viajó sola, fijándose en la V que se le formaba, apuntando justamente a sus partes, que se insinuaban indecentemente a través de la tela.

Harry empezaba a arrepentirse de haberse quitado la ropa, pero no había marcha atrás, si se volvía a vestir ahora quedaría como un idiota, (Pensó el chico que estaba medio desnudo en un armario de escobas, junto a su segundo peor enemigo...)

-Da gracias a que Chang no te vea así. Si no, huiría despavorida y chillando. -mintió Draco, sabiendo que la chica no huiría precisamente.

-Como si tú estuvieras mejor. -le provocó Harry, una parte de él deseando que se quitara la ropa.

-Sé que me deseas, Potter. Pero contrólate un poco, ¿no? -dijo el Slytherin sonriendo con arrogancia y Harry no lo pudo evitar, y es que cuando Malfoy le sonríe así, de esa manera tan prepotente y chulita...joder, es que Harry aunque no lo quiera admitir, ante esa sonrisa está desarmado.

-Malfoy. -susurró Harry, su voz repentinamente ronca y sus ojos oscurecidos.

-¿Qué? -preguntó Draco, sintiendo su corazón yendo a mil y las palmas de sus manos empezando a sudar.

Mierda, ¿Cuándo se había acercado Potter tanto? ¿O había sido él? No tenía ni idea y tampoco le importaba.

-¿Alguna vez has dudado de si te gustan las chicas? -cuestionó Harry, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo y a Draco.

-¿Por? -evitó Draco la pregunta, sintiendo su boca seca.

-Porque yo lo estoy haciendo ahora. -su respiración agitada, las pupilas dilatadas.

De un momento a otro, Harry se abalanzó sobre él, agarrándolo por la nuca y besándolo como si la vida le fuera en ello. Ninguno lo pensó mucho, Harry porque era un estúpido Griffindor y Draco porque estaba demasiado ocupado intentando hacerse con el control del beso. Al fin y al cabo él es Draco Malfoy y está acostumbrado a mandar.

Las manos de Draco cobraron vida propia, viajando por el cuerpo de Harry y acariciando su torso desnudo, como si fuera un camino que había realizado mil veces y que se sabía de memoria.

Harry pasaba sus manos por el pelo del rubio, era sedoso y fino al tacto, daba ganas de no dejar de acariciarlo nunca.

Draco se hartó de que Harry llevara el ritmo, así que lo empujó contra la puerta, provocando que soltara un leve quejido ahogado de dolor que enseguida calló con un ardiente beso, acariciando su lengua con la suya.

Malfoy empezó a bajar una de sus manos hacia la parte inferior de Harry, siguiendo aquella V que marcaba un camino que estaba deseando seguir. Y sin dejar de besarle acarició el pene de Harry a través de la tela.

Al Griffindor se le escapó un suspiro de placer y Draco sonrió contra sus labios.

-¿Te gusta esto, Potter? -le susurró al oído, despegando sus labios y sin dejar de acariciar la incipiente erección del chico, que cada vez se hacía más notoria debido a la excitación.

Harry asintió con la cabeza, cerrando los ojos y dejando que las sensaciones que le provocaban la mano de Draco lo embargasen.

-Dilo, di que te gusta. -le ordenó Draco, empezando a besarle el cuello.

-Me...gusta...-dijo Harry entre suspiros.

Draco volvió a sonreír y adentró su mano por dentro del calzoncillo. Potter le había obedecido y se merecía un premio.

Acarició con suavidad el pene semi erecto y envolvía su mano al rededor, dispuesto a hacer que a Harry le temblaran las piernas de placer.

Empezó a subir su mano y a bajarla, arriba y abajo, arriba y abajo, escuchando como música de fondo los gemidos de Harry y saboreando con la lengua la piel del moreno, esmerándose sobre todo en los pezones, chupándolos y mordiéndolos levemente.

-Draco...- gimió Harry a la vez que el pre-semen mojaba la mano de Draco, el cual la sacó del calzoncillo, para disgusto de Harry.

-Chupa. -le ordenó a Harry, poniendo su mano delante de la boca del chico para que probara.

-Pero...-intentó protestar Harry, no muy seguro.

-Chupa. Te gustará. -ordenó otra vez Draco, sonriendo de lado y Harry le hizo caso.

Primero tanteó los dedos de Draco con su lengua, pasándola sin casi tocar, probando el sabor agridulce del líquido y después, con más confianza, empezó a chupar uno de los dedos de Draco, el cual tembló levemente para sorpresa de Harry.

Harry siguió chupando el dedo y a ese le siguió otro más y mientras lo hacía observaba fijamente a Draco, el cual no apartaba la mirada de él y se relamía los labios.

Harry para de chuparle los dedos y lo beso, dándole a probar el pre-semen.

-Creo que te toca. -le susurró Harry a Draco y antes de que este pudiera hacer algo, Harry se había arrodillado frente a él y había empezado a bajarle los pantalones.

Draco tembló imperceptiblemente al sentir como la lengua de Harry lamía su miembro, tragó saliva con fuerza, previendo lo que haría el chico.

El moreno empezó a dar lametadas más prolongadas, a la vez que lentas y tortuosas, pero no por ello menos placenteras, al contrario.

-Potter…-susurró Draco apretando los dientes, necesitaba más, no le bastaba con que solo lamiera.

Harry sonrió de lado, imitando a Draco.

-¿Qué quieres que haga, Malfoy? –preguntó con fingida inocencia, dejando de lamer y acariciándole el pene con la mano.

-Ya lo sabes…-masculló Draco.

-No sé yo…-se burló Harry viendo como habían cambiado las tornas, ahora era él el que mandaba.

-¡Por Merlín! –maldijo Draco son soportarlo más. -¡Chupa de una puta vez!

Harry sonrió.

-¿Ves como no era tan difícil? –volvió a burlarse una vez más, antes de introducir, poco a poco el pene de Draco en su boca.

Draco gimió y sus manos se agarraron con fuerza en el pelo de Harry y pronto empezó a ayudarle a marcar el ritmo.

-Potter…deberías…- empezó a decir Draco pero antes de que pudiera acabar de hablar, su semen invadió la boca de Harry, el cual, sorprendido, se lo fue tragando poco a poco.

-Joder, Potter. Como me alegro de que Chang te rechazara –murmuró Draco agotado y recargándose contra la pared.

No tienen sexo como podéis comprobar, porque, para ser sinceros, no tuve mucho tiempo debido a los exámenes y además, teniendo en cuenta que tienen 14 años cuando se supone que pasa esto, pues bueno, no creo que tuvieran sexo.


End file.
